This invention relates to product-dispensing buckets, and, in particular, to buckets which travel along a path and are operable to dispense products onto an underlying target. More particularly, this invention relates to a closure mechanism for controlling discharge of particulate food product through a dispensing outlet formed in a product-dispensing bucket onto an underlying food item such as a pizza transported on a conveyor or into an underlying container transported on a conveyor.
Topping units are used in the food preparation industry to top a series of food items such as pizzas, casseroles, fresh or freezable food products, or the like with measured quantities of food product such as beef crumbles, rice, vegetable pieces, or the like. In many applications, a series of food items to be topped with one or more food products are moved on a conveyor line through such a topping unit.
One shortcoming of many conventional topping units is an inability to restrict or regulate the flow of dispensed product properly during operation of the topping unit. It is important to ensure that the dispensed product is confined to a predefined target area on each and every food item to be topped moving through the topping unit. Further, it is desirable to dispense only a measured quantity of product onto a target area. Product overspill and overflow contribute to unwanted waste of food product during operation of a topping unit.
According to the present invention, a bucket assembly is provided for dispensing product onto an underlying carrier. The bucket assembly includes a hopper formed to include a dispensing outlet. First means is provided for selectively opening and closing the dispensing outlet. Second means is also provided for selectively closing the dispensing outlet independently of the first means. A product-receiving receptacle is established in the hopper upon use of the second means to close the dispensing outlet and block discharge of product from the hopper through the dispensing outlet even though the first means is not actuated to close the dispensing outlet.
In preferred embodiments, the first means includes an external closure flap pivotably connected to the hopper and means for moving the external closure flap relative to the hopper to open and close the dispensing outlet. The second means includes an internal closure flap positioned inside the hopper to pivot relative to the hopper and means for moving the internal closure flap inside the hopper to open and close the dispensing outlet.
In use, the external and internal closure flaps are moved to open the dispensing outlet and allow product such as beef crumbles, rice, or vegetable pieces in the bopper to fall under gravity onto an underlying carrier such as a pizza or other food item to be topped conveyed through a topping unit. Discharge of product from the hopper through the dispensing outlet can be regulated, restricted, or otherwise governed by controlled movement of the pivotable internal closure flap inside the bopper prior to movement of the pivotable external closure flap to a position closing the dispensing opening. Advantageously, proper automatic or manual manipulation of the internal closure flap allows an operator to confine application of product dispensed from the hopper to a predefined target area on an underlying food item or in an underlying container, thereby minimizing Product overspill. Also, provision of the internal closure flap makes it possible for an operator to control the quantity of product dispensed from the bopper with great precision.
The improved bucket assembly is usable to dispense many types of small wet or dry particulates and is well suited for use in dispensing products other than food products. For example, it may be used to regulate flow of product as it is being dispensed to deposit and layer such product neatly either in a container or on top of an underlying carrier with great accuracy in applications requiring tight restrictions on placement of dispensed products.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.